


Another Dollar

by smithandrogers



Series: Western Belles [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: A little fluffy, A little smutty, F/F, all wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandrogers/pseuds/smithandrogers
Summary: You ride shotgun for Karen





	Another Dollar

"Just don't stop!" Karen shouts, shoving the reins into your hands in exchange for your repeater.

If you had a dollar for every time she said that, you would be sticking your toes in Tahitian sand right now. You turned, watching time slow for a moment as she leveled the weapon at the lawmen who were chasing after you. Her hat had blown off about a mile back, and now her blonde curls whipped about in the wind, glinting in the sun like spun gold. Her eyes were wild with excitement and adrenaline and mayhem; her face was scrunched up in an expression that was half grin of amusement, half grimace of concentration. Your chest tightened. God, you loved this woman.

The gunshot seemed to echo around your skull, ripping you back to reality. You cracked the reins, urging the horses on. Hooves pounded against packed dirt, the sounds of gun fire filled the air and despite it all, you could hear Karen laughing. It was howling and guttural; from the belly and low and full and genuine; as wild as she was. You found yourself laughing too. It helped; reminded you how brave she was, laughing in the face of danger and death. She made you want to be brave too... which is why, as you came to the crossroads, you pulled hard on the reins, sending the wagon skidding sideways as the horses struggled to make the turn.

You grabbed Karen firmly around the waist, keeping her steady. Two more shots rang out and it was quiet besides the sound of the horses. Karen cried out victoriously, turning and sitting down. "That was some fancy driving!"

You flashed her a smile. "That was some fancy shooting."

Her cheeks were flushed from the excitement, rosy and bright as she beamed at you. "We make quite the pair, don't we?"

You drove another mile before pulling the wagon off the road. You hop down and circle around to help Karen down. "All right, let's..."

Your sentence is cut off by her lips crashing against yours. Her kiss is furious and hot and fueled by the adrenaline of the chase. Your stomach clenched, your nerves buzzing, as she spun you around and pushed you back against the wagon. "I saw you looking," she teased, "Did I look good up there?"

"Karen," you breath, trying to conjure words as her hands roam over your body, "you looked..."

You cup her face in your hands, looking deeply into her eyes. Your legs grew weak as her hands snaked their way into your blouse. "You... were a goddess." You say firmly, "I mean, you are. All wild and beautiful..."

"A goddess, huh," Karen chuckled, sliding her fingers across your stomach, "You wanna worship this goddess?"

You hum affirmation as you pull her into a kiss. "Daily."

Her giggles were like music; sweeter than any cherry. "I think I like the sound of that..." she inhaled sharply as you kissed her neck, fingers digging into your skin, "Don't stop."

You grin as you nip at her. If you had a dollar...

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for any other Red Dead ladies, comment or find me on [tumblr](https://smithandrogers.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
